


A Common Danger

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Deal with a Devil, Jealousy, Season/Series 01, Trope Bingo Round 4, background Leo/OMC, implied romantic attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zo is suspicious (and jealous) of Leo's latest paramour. When he discovers Riario feels the same way he reluctantly agrees they should work together to put a stop to the misguided affair. For the trope bingo prompt "deal with the devil".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Common Danger

_A common danger unites even the bitterest enemies - Aristotle_

Zo watched with jealousy as Leo romanced the urchin, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind the young man's ear. Leo had been courting the miscreant for two weeks and Zo still didn't trust Vittorio. Something about him rubbed Zo up the wrong way. Leo hadn't listened and stopped seeing him of course. He'd just started meeting Vittorio instead of hanging out with Zo.

So Zo had started keeping an eye on Leo. It didn't count as spying if it was for the artist's own good. Even if hiding behind a stand of trees felt like snooping.

So intently was Zo watching the proceedings that he didn't notice someone approaching him from behind. Not until a knife was at his throat.

"He really does have the most terrible taste in lovers, doesn't he?" Riario said conversationally. "The duplicitous Donati woman for one, the whore who turned evidence on him for another, that barmaid you all seem so fond of -"

Zo couldn't let that go, knife or not. "Her name is Vanessa and there's nothing wrong with her!"

"I recall rumours she was a nun when he met her." Riario lifted his elbow. forcing Zo to tip his head back lest the blade split his skin. "Religious sisters are not usually considered to be in good taste as bed mates, except for those men with rather…specific interests."

Leo had _interests_ but Zo wasn't sure that was one of them, and besides he had no intention of discussing such things with Riario. "He didn't see her as just a nun. He saw a woman."

"Hmm. Perhaps she was a challenge," Riario mused.

That worried Zo because it could be true, and he found himself thinking that maybe Leo didn't see Riario as just a Count, an enemy, an asshole, but as a man – possibly an attractive one, if you liked that arrogant noble sort of thing. And seducing the holier-than-thou Riario would be one a hell of a challenge.

"Are you going to kill me or not?" he asked, hoping that, so prompted, Riario would both change the subject and let him go. He doubted Riario wanted him dead because if that was the case he would be. Riario wanted something else. Thankfully he was right.

"Not tonight."

"Then could you ease off a little?" They were too close for comfort even without the blade pressing into his neck.

Riario obliged, though he kept the knife in his hand. He stepped forward so he was level with Zo and tipped his head in Leo's direction. "I'm not especially keen on this association either," Riario said.

Zo rubbed at his throat, thankful he didn't find blood. "What's it to you?"

"The artista is a valuable prize. Whom he associates with is a reflection of that. This dalliance must be stopped."

Zo had to agree, and as such he didn't even make a jibe about Leo associating with Riario and what reflection that would have. "For once you're right," Zo said.

"How do you suggest we proceed?"

Zo frowned, partly at the idea of "we" when it involved Riario, and partly because if ever the knife-wielding Count had a purpose this was it. "Can't you deal with it?"

Riario glanced over at him. "Threaten the boy? Do away with him? Of course I could. However Leonardo might hear of it, and I have no desire to have him turn further against me."

Zo snorted. "I suppose we could wait it out. Leo might just get bored, or the kid might get fed up of Leo. That artistic temperament means he can be exasperating."

Riario agreed that Leo was problematic. "Yet we all return to him, don't we? You, Nico, and while I have more pressing reasons, I admit I, too, find myself intrigued by him. I don't think waiting is an option. And if we are to intervene we will need to come up with a plan."

Deal with the devil? "You keep saying 'we' but I don't know." Zo folded his arms. "You lie down with dogs, you get fleas."

Riario gave a soft laugh. "I am willing to take the risk."

Bastard. Zo fumed silently. He hated to admit it, but he might need Riario's help, and would therefore have to put up with the irritation for the moment. Thankfully Riario became more business-like, asking, "Is there anything you can tell me about the boy that might be useful?" 

"Claims to be an orphan from Naples but his accent seems off to me," Zo said. "And something he said to me when Leo was off in his own world – sketching birds in flight – made me think he was lying about his background. Nothing that would stand up in court or that Leo would listen to, but enough to make me think it would be better if Vittorio disappeared."

Riario considered. "There's no need for evidence that would satisfy a judge," he said. "I accept your suspicions as valid. However I am still reluctant to move immediately to violence."

"Bribery," Zo said. "You've got deep pockets, right? Pay the urchin off."

Riario nodded slowly. "It is worth a try." He inclined his head, which looked respectful but felt like mockery to Zo, and disappeared off into the night.

Zo watched a moment longer, wincing as Leo kissed the young man, light dancing in the artist's eyes.

*

Two nights later Zo was stunned when Riario took a seat opposite him. Zo took a large gulp from his tankard and blinked, but Riario was still there. Damn. No one else in the tavern seemed to be taking any notice, which was something.

"What do you want?"

Riario waved one finger through the candle flame, examining the digit and rubbing with his thumb at the sooty residue. "Much as it pains me to admit it, I have failed to dissuade young Vittorio from associating with Leonardo."

Zo rolled his eyes. "I know. Leo was here maybe an hour ago with me, and then Vittorio shows up and flirts and off they go. For a walk. So they said." He rolled his eyes.

Riario's eyes narrowed at the implication. "You didn't try to prevent them?"

"Of course I did! I even offered to buy another round, but Vittorio kept talking about the stars, and Leo looked moonstruck, and when they left, Leo made it clear I wasn't invited." He glared at Riario, who'd screwed up worse than Zo had. How hard was it to bribe someone? "I don't know. Maybe they're really in love."

Riario leaned back on the bench. "For the artista's sake I hope not. I offered Vittorio rather a substantial sum of money to leave Florence and never come back; when he immediately and vehemently refused, I made a few enquiries. I believe he is working for a third party. Someone who would like to get their hands on Leonardo's work – or maybe even Leonardo himself."

Zo jumped to his feet. "You mean kidnap him?"

Riario lifted a lazy hand. "I have people watching them. He will not go missing yet."

Zo sat and drank the rest of his ale, mostly for something to do. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "I don't trust you or your people."

"We have an agreement," Riario said mildly. "You can trust me so long as it is in place. As for the competence of my guards, I agree, it is debateable. But I think Vittorio is not ready to make his move yet. He might be trying to persuade Leo to accompany him of his own free will."

Zo huffed. "Sounds familiar."

Riario laughed. "Indeed. Rome's interest in Leo is no secret. As such, I suspect my approaching Vittorio may have stirred the hornet's nest. Vittorio will most likely contact his employer, but that will enable me to discover their identity, and deal with the problem directly."

Zo had a feeling that meant someone was going to get killed, though he couldn't muster up any negative feelings about it. Not when Leo's safety was involved. "Leo doesn't get hurt," he warned.

"That has never been my intention," Riario said, getting to his feet. "Keep Leonardo away from Vittorio for the next few days. If you can." The challenge, with the insinuation of incompetence, was blatant but Zo refused to rise to the bait.

Zo watched Riario leave, and after a few minutes he left too, planning to find Leo and shadow him for himself.

*

"I went by Vittorio's lodging today and the landlady said he'd moved on," Leo said with some regret. "I thought we were having fun."

Zo shrugged and waved a hand for more ale to be delivered. He'd done his best to keep Leo occupied as Riario had suggested but there had been a limit to how much he could keep Leo away from Vittorio without arousing suspicion. If there was no longer a need to run interference he was relieved.

Trying to lighten the mood Zo said, "He didn't seem like your type anyway."

"Blonde?" Leo asked, with a slight frown. "I suppose I do have a thing for brunettes. And," he added with a smile as Vanessa brought their tankards over, "the occasional redhead."

Vanessa collected the empty tankards. "Wasn't he an enemy of the Medici family?" she asked and Zo and Leo both looked at her askance. "That duke everyone is talking about? Who was assassinated last night? I thought you were interested in noble families these days Leo."

"Not as much as some people are," Leo returned, nodding towards Giuliano, who was standing at the bar with a smile meant only for Vanessa. She laughed and headed over to him.

Zo took a swallow of beer. "A duke got assassinated?"

"You know how politics goes. Words first and if that fails, war." Leo sighed. "Do you want to go for a walk in a minute? I need some air."

*

After their walk, Zo made sure Leo went home, and was on his way to his own dwelling when he became aware he was being followed. He reached for his blade, slowed his pace, and turned to face Riario.

Riario grinned like a cat who'd got into the cream. "Good evening. No need for unpleasantries."

Zo relaxed his hold on the knife hilt. "What do you want now?"

"To tell you our business is concluded. Vittorio has left Florence, and his employer is," and Riario gestured as if flicking lint from his sleeve, "out of the picture."

Zo grunted in agreement. "Good. So the next time I see you, we're back to being enemies?"

Riario nodded. "If you wish."

"Well we're hardly going to become friends." It might be better if they weren't at each other's throats but Zo didn't trust Riario, and, truth be told (not that he'd admit it) he felt that Riario was a potential rival for Leo's affections. Maybe Riario wasn't aware of how Leo could get people turned around and confused and forget they were nuns or were supposed to only like women, but Zo knew it was a real danger. And maybe Leo wasn't aware of the way his gaze lingered, fascinated by Riario as much as the Count was by the artista, but Zo had seen it, and he didn't like it one bit.

Riario gave another probably mocking half-bow. "Good night, then."

How was it he made politeness seem so insulting? Zo found his way home, glad the truce was over. Next time he saw Riario, Zo vowed, he'd find some excuse to punch him in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to promote this fic you can reblog my [tumblr post](http://meridianrose.tumblr.com/post/118040585671/a-common-danger-meridianrose-meridianrose). Thanks :D


End file.
